Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly, it relates to an electrical connector which can be remotely disconnected.
Electrical connectors are well known in the art and are adapted to connect two plugs together for conducting electricity. In connection with various activities, it is necessary to connect electrical connectors without human intervention, and this is particularly the case in connection with electrical connectors in nuclear fuel processing plants where electrically operated devices such as motors, lights and valves operate in a hostile environment. In many parts of nuclear plants there are such high levels of radiation that personnel cannot be allowed to be inside the processing areas. Accordingly, it is necessary for any repair and/or maintenance to be done on faulty equipment in such areas to be disconnected and removed in order to effect desired repair and/or maintenance.
In general, remote manipulators can only work with one hand and can transmit no sense of feel back to the operator. Accordingly, it has been necessary to develop special electrical connectors for electrical equipment so that they can be effectively and efficiently disconnected with one-hand remote manipulators.
The electrical connectors need to be in two parts so that one part can remain permanently in a dangerous area and, in the case of nuclear reactors, this is referred to as a radioactively "hot" area. The other part is removable with the device or mechanism to which it is attached. The electrical connectors should also be able to withstand the harsh environments of acid sprays and fumes which are routinely present in nuclear reactors. While this invention has particular application to hot areas, it is applicable in other hostile environments.
One electrical connector of the type of this invention is known to the art, and is identified as the LORMEC electrical connector, LORMEC being an acronym for lanyard-operated remote manipulator electrical connector. This known connector is specifically designed to be used with standard "hand-hook" attachments provided by remote manipulator systems, in which the lowest possible disconnect forces are required. However, this presently known electrical connector for remote operation has a number of disadvantages. First, the presently available remotely-operated electrical connector is expensive. Second, the plugs which are connected have a tendency to bind when being disengaged, thereby requiring significant disconnect forces. Third, the presently available remotely-operated electrical connectors do not include protection against such disengaging forces as explosions and earthquakes in both a horizontal and vertical direction, which disconnecting forces can adversely affect the operations of the plants. Fourth, the presently available remotely-operated electrical connector is more difficult to assemble and requires special custom made machined parts.
There is a substantial need for a remotely-operated electrical connector which is low in cost and does not bind upon connection or disconnection. It is desired that the remotely-operated electrical connector be readily fabricated and easily disconnected by a limited amount of force. Further, it is important that the electrical connector be protected against seismic shock by appropriate locking mechanisms. Also, it is important that protection be provided for the connector by means of a remote manipulator, so that corrosive decontamination sprays and the like cannot come into contact with the electrical innards of the connector while in the disengaged mode.
Finally, it is important that the remotely operated connector easily engage and disengage when positioned horizontally as well as vertically. In this regard when the connectors are to be engaged from the vertical, the weight and the disposition of the assembly should permit it to be remotely operated, positioned and readily connected.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved, remotely-operated electrical connector. Another object of the invention is to provide a much less costly remotely-operated electrical connector. It is a further object of the invention to provide an electrical connector which can be remotely operated and which does not bind and which can be disconnected with minimum force from the vertical and/or the horizontal, but still have an appropriate locking mechanism. A still further object of this invention is the provision of a remotely-operated electrical connector which can be readily and simply fabricated from available parts at low cost. Various other features of the invention will be apparent from the following drawings and description.